L'art et la manière de tomber sans se faire mal
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Destiel] Dean attend une fille dans un bar, ils ont rendez-vous. Mais elle ne vient pas et Dean s'ennuie. Il pourrait bien draguer une autre fille, il a l'embarras du choix. A la place il appelle Cas.


**Titre :** L'art et la manière de tomber sans se faire mal.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

**Prompts :** Tu es cruel de dire ça.

Je ne te mérite pas.

* * *

Dean avait un rendez-vous avec une fille. C'était une vraie bombe qu'il avait rencontrée la veille dans ce même bar, elle avait un sourire à tomber par terre, mais Dean avait surtout regardé ses seins. Ils avaient bu et ri ensemble, elle était drôlement sympa et surtout vraiment chaude pour une partie de jambe en l'air. Dean se souvenait de la veille avec délice et avait hâte de remettre _ça_. Ensuite lui et Sam avaient prévus de lever le camp, la chasse était finie. Mais il pouvait bien s'amuser un dernier soir, avec cette nana.

Elle avait déjà une demi heure de retard et Dean buvait tout seul, perdait déjà ses yeux sur d'autres filles. Elle ou une autre, finalement, c'était interchangeable. Il en laissa une approcher, il lui sourit de son sourire de dragueur, celui qui les charme tellement facilement. Elle vint vers lui, passa une main flirteuse dans ses cheveux, ils échangèrent quelques mots, puis Dean sans savoir pourquoi lui dit avec provocation qu'il attendait une autre fille. Vexée elle s'éloigna et Dean se retrouva à nouveau seul, il continua à boire.

Une heure de retard, elle ne viendrait jamais. Il y avait le choix pour une autre. Dean les regardait tour à tour, laquelle était la plus jolie ? Laquelle voudrait bien passer une nuit chaude et câline avec lui ? Il avait l'embarras du choix.

Une heure et demi plus tard.

\- Cas je m'ennuie, tu veux pas venir ? On pourrait causer.

Cas apparu en face de lui et Dean lui sourit.

\- Hello Dean.

xxx

Cas était assit en face de Dean qui sirotait son verre d'alcool, le même depuis plus de trois quarts d'heure, le même depuis que Cas était là. Trois quarts d'heure de passé vraiment ? Déjà ? Pourtant ils ne parlaient pas tant que ça. Dean avait dit à Cas de s'asseoir, qu'il s'ennuyait et Cas avait demandé pourquoi… Et… Maintenant trois quarts d'heure plus tard Dean riait et c'était à cause de Cas. Grâce à Cas.

\- Tu devrais essayer de draguer Cas, elles vont toutes tomber pour tes yeux.

\- Je ne veux faire tomber personne Dean, cela risque de leur faire mal non ?

\- Mais non Cas, ça ne leur fera pas mal, elles vont adorer ça.

\- Comment peut-on aimer tomber ?

\- Cette façon de tomber Cas c'est agréable, c'est confortable.

\- Comment tomber peut être confortable ?

Et Dean s'amusait.

\- Tu veux que je te montre Cas ?

Cas acquiesça. Dean pouvait piocher une fille dans le bar et la draguer et montrer à Cas comment on tombait sans se faire mal, la douceur et la chaleur de cette chute. Mais il ne sait pas vraiment ce qui lui prit, il posa sa main sur la joue de Cas et approcha son visage du sien. Peut-être le désir de _faire tomber un ange_.

\- Dean ? Interrogea Cas.

Dean posa son pouce sur la bouche de Cas pour le faire taire et lui fit un sourire en coin. Puis il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et descendit jusqu'à sa nuque.

_Putain qu'est ce qu'il était entrain de foutre ?_

Il sentit la peau de Cas frissonner sous ses doigts, et les yeux de Cas se rétrécirent, et Dean savait que Cas ressentait quelque chose même si même lui ne savait pas exactement quoi.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens tomber Cas ?

Et Cas ouvrit la bouche pour dire non, définitivement il ne tombait pas. Mais Dean souffla contre son oreille pour répéter.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens tomber Cas ?

\- Oui. Dit-il.

Le mot était sortit de sa bouche tout seul, incontrôlable. Pourtant il ne tombait pas, _il ne tombait pas_. Dean se recula comme si on l'avait brûlé. Il s'assit au fond de sa chaise, pour se tenir loin de Cas, mettant la table entre eux. Une distance qui sembla glacer l'air autour d'eux.

Dean rit faussement.

\- Voilà c'est ça tomber Cas. Mais c'est juste pour s'amuser, juste pour rigoler. Tu comprends ?

Cas ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas envie de rire. Dean changea de sujet, il parla de la dernière chasse avec Sam. Des vampires, une chasse banale, le genre qui remettait d'aplomb, une simple chasse quand le monde s'écroulait autour. Et une nouvelle heure passa, le verre de Dean était vide et il n'avait même pas remarqué.

Ils furent dérangés par une fille. Une jolie brune, qui passa sa main sur la nuque de Dean et se pencha vers lui pour souffler à son oreille à quel point elle le trouvait sexy. Cette fille était vraiment belle et elle était vraiment partante pour le genre de nuit que Dean préférait.

\- Désolé je suis occupé. Lui fit Dean. Une prochaine fois peut-être hein ?

La fille loucha sur Cas et eut un sourire ironique :

\- Je vois, dit-elle, je n'avais pas compris que t'étais de ce bord là.

Dean changea de couleur, bafouilla :

\- Non… Je… On… Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

Elle hocha la tête toujours son sourire sur le visage :

\- C'est ça. Tant pis, t'étais plutôt beau gosse.

Et elle s'éloigna.

\- Dean, est-ce que tu as trop chaud ? Tu es tout rouge. Demanda Cas.

Dean posa son front sur la table et poussa un gémissement. Cas approcha sa main, inquiet, et la posa sur le crâne de Dean :

\- Est-ce que tu l'as fait tomber ? Demanda-t-il.

Et Dean releva la tête s'éloignant de la main de Cas :

\- Carrément ouais, je l'ai carrément fait tomber.

Cas tourna les yeux vers la fille qui s'était accoudé au bar pour parler à un autre homme et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis un tombeur Cas, c'est comme ça.

Et Dean préféra changer de sujet. Encore.

xxx

Il était super tard. Le bar était entrain de se vider, les gens de partir, doucement. Dean n'avait pourtant pas envie de bouger, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il était déjà _si tard_. La fille n'était jamais venue mais Dean avait oublié qu'il avait un rendez-vous où qu'il aurait dût passer la nuit au septième ciel et pas assis sur une chaise à parler avec un ange.

Pourtant il était bien là, assis sur sa chaise à parler avec Castiel. Sans même remarquer que sa chaise s'était rapprochée de celle de Cas, et que leurs corps étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, qu'ils se soufflaient presque à l'oreille pour se parler, que leurs yeux étaient rivés l'un sur l'autre.

\- Dean je ne crois pas que tu sois un tombeur, lui dit Cas.

\- C'est trop cruel ce que tu me dis là Cas.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être cruel.

Dean rit :

\- C'était une blague Cas. C'est tout. Et pourquoi tu penses que je ne suis pas un tombeur ?

\- Parce que la fille de tout à l'heure, elle n'est pas partie avec toi.

\- Ca n'a aucune importance. Je n'avais pas envie de partir avec elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je m'amuse là, c'est tout.

Cas eut un petit sourire et Dean baissa ses yeux sur sa bouche deux secondes.

\- Eh Cas ! Fit Dean sans se contrôler. Tu veux que je te prouve que je suis un tombeur ?

Cas hocha la tête et Dean approcha si prêt sa bouche de celle de Cas qu'ils étaient obligés de loucher pour se regarder.

Il était entrain de flirter, avec Cas. Il était entrain de flirter avec Cas. Putain il était entrain de flirter avec Cas. Et il adorait ça.

Il ne se recula pas mais bougea son visage et ses lèvres frôlèrent la joue de Cas, son menton la touchant, il put sentir Cas déglutir. Il posa sa main sur le côté de son cou et sa joue contre celle de Cas, pour lui souffler une nouvelle fois à l'oreille :

\- Tu penses vraiment que je ne suis pas un tombeur ?

Et Cas se retrouva incapable de parler, d'ouvrir la bouche. Ce n'est que quand Dean se recula, quand tout cet air bouillant autour d'eux se refroidit un peu, que Cas se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. Qu'il retrouva sa voix.

\- Je pense que…

Cas pencha la tête sur le côté, et dit :

\- Je pense que tu peux faire mieux que ça.

Cas flirtait avec lui, Cas flirtait avec lui, putain Cas flirtait avec lui. Dean devenait incontrôlable et il n'avait même pas tant bu que ça, mais il y avait toutes ces fourmis qui se baladaient sur ses bras et toute cette chaleur autour d'eux qui les enfermait dans une bulle. Cas ne le quittait pas des yeux et Dean s'approcha à nouveau. Bien. Il pouvait faire mieux que ça.

Ses doigts caressèrent la joue de Cas qui ferma les yeux et pencha la tête comme s'il cherchait à prendre la caresse. Le cœur de Dean eut un accroc. A quoi est-ce qu'il jouait ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas lui qui était entrain de tomber dans un piège ?

Et pourtant il continua, son pouce passa sous les yeux de Cas, son nez, effleura ses lèvres et Cas, cet enfoiré de Cas embrassa son pouce.

C'était comme si Dean avait été électrocuté, comme si la foudre venait de lui tomber sur la gueule et qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, plus réagir. Ses neurones avaient tous court-circuité, et Cas rouvrit les yeux, prit sa main et la reposa sur sa joue, puis il posa la sienne sur la joue de Dean.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris Dean. Tomber. Etre un tombeur. C'est facile.

Et ce salaud souriait, jusque dans ses yeux.

\- Alors Dean, est-ce que tu te sens tomber ? Demanda Cas en venant le souffler à son oreille.

Il n'y avait qu'une et une seule réponse.

\- Oui.

xxx

Ils se firent mettre à la porte du bar qui fermait mais ne rentrèrent pas tout de suite, ils marchèrent dans la rue, le soleil allait presque se lever et Dean avait l'impression que cela ne faisait que deux minutes qu'il avait demandé à Cas de venir. Leurs doigts se frôlaient, leurs épaules se touchaient, pas de distance, pas d'espace personnel. Ils étaient silencieux mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Dean avait passé un tellement bon moment qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il se termine. Son petit doigt se glissa contre celui de Cas et il finit par lui prendre la main, mince alors, il tenait la main de Cas et ça ne le dérangeait même pas. Il avait simplement l'impression que c'était la place de sa main, que c'était exactement là qu'elle devait se trouver. Cas tourna les yeux vers lui et Dean sentit son regard brûler sa joue.

Ce n'était pas un simple flirt. Ce n'était pas un simple jeu.

Il y avait plus que ça.

\- Je te mérite pas. Tu sais, Cas, je te mérite pas.

Dean avait ressenti le besoin de mettre une distance, un mur. De prendre la fuite, parce que la peur était là, toujours présente. Et Cas balaya ce foutu mur comme s'il n'était qu'un mur en carton, avec sa question de merde :

\- Et moi Dean, est-ce que tu penses que je te mérite ?

Dean soupira, il l'avait eu.

\- Bien sûr que oui Cas.

Cas embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres, il l'avait fait comme on plonge dans l'eau, comme on accélère dans une ligne droite, comme on se jette du haut du monde. Impulsivement. Et les jambes de Dean étaient maintenant tellement lourdes et son cerveau tellement lent. Son cœur était tellement fou.

Et Cas embrassa cet endroit là encore. Et encore. Et encore bon sang. Comme si c'était une drogue pour l'ange que la commissure des lèvres de Dean.

Dean tourna la tête et Cas fut prit au piège, trop tard pour se reculer, ses lèvres tombèrent sur celles de Dean.

Et ils s'embrassèrent comme ça, au milieu de la rue.

\- Alors Cas, est-ce que tu aimes tomber ? Demanda Dean à son oreille après le baiser.

Cas passa ses bras autour de lui avec un seul mot à la bouche :

\- Oui.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et voilà comment Dean s'est piégé tout seul. Ceci est encore une fic fluff…


End file.
